Mencoba bertahan di dunia yang kacau
by Istra-sensei
Summary: Berawal dari karyawisata yang tenang namun berubah menjadi tegang di pagi. / Naruto harus bertahan dari kejaran zombie yang sudah mulai meluas sambil menjaga Hinata mampukah mereka bertahan dari kejaran zombie dan manusia lain Saksikan eh bacalah #maaf sebelumnya masih newbie jadi masih kacau dan banyak typo jadi mohon bimbingannya ya senpai sekalian
1. Chapter 1

Mohon maaf sebelumnya klo kepanjangan ini sebenarnya masih prolog dan maaf klo masih banyak typo nya

Chapter 1: berawal dari karyawisata (Prolog)

Di sebuah desa yang terlihat cukup kacau terlihat dua orang remaja yang sedang berlari "Hinata cepat lari" Kata seorang remaja laki laki pirang kepada seorang gadis berambut dark blue yang diketahui bernama Hinata yang berlari dibelakangnya "aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Naruto-kun, aku lelah" Kata Hinata dengan nafas yang memburuh "lihat ada mobil, ayo kita masuk Hinata!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah mobil Jeep yang terlihat menabrak sebuah pohon namun tidak rusak parah. Setelah masuk mereka pun dapat bernafas lebih tenang "sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka Naruto -kun?" tanya Hinata tentang mahkluk yang mengejar mereka dari tadi sehingga membuat keadaan mereka menjadi kacau seperti sekarang "ntahlah Hinata tapi mereka terlihat seperti zombie" jawab Naruto "z-z-zombie a-ayolah Naruto-kun jangan bercanda itu tidak lucu" kata Hinata dengan tergagap "aku tidak bercanda Hinata, kau lihat kan mereka seperti mayat hidup" "tapi itu tidak mungkin kan zombie itu tidak ada" sangkal Hinata "itu mungkin Hinata kamu pernah dengar tidak tentang parasit Artocarpus?" tanya Naruto "tidak, memang itu parasit jenis apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata "begini Hinata aku pernah baca di internet tentang parasit yang bisa mengendalikan tubuh serangga yang sudah mati" "terus apa hubungannya?"potong Hinata "begini parasit atau bisa disebut virus Artocarpus adalah sebuah virus yang sanggup mengendalikan tubuh serangga yang sudah mati, namun tetap saja tubuh serangga itu akan membusuk pada saatnya, virus ini tidak dianggap bahaya karena tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh makhluk hidup yang besar, sehingga keberadaan virus ini tidak diwaspadai oleh para peneliti" jelas Naruto "jadi kenapa kamu bilang kejadian ini ada berkait dengan parasit Artocarpus jika parasit itu tidak bisa menggerakkan makhluk yang besar seperti mereka tadi?" tanya Hinata "parasit ini memang tidak bisa menggerakkan makhluk yang besar tapi berbeda jika jumlah mereka banyak, dan aku dengar parasit ini dapat berkembang biak dengan cepat" jelas Naruto lagi "tapi tetap saja itu tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu "kenapa tidak kamu tau tidak awal kejadian ini seperti apa" Tanya Naruto "tidak emang Naruto -kun tau?"tanya Hinata "begini Hinata "

Flashback anda Naruto pov

Hah bosannya, tau begini aku gak akan ikut karyawisata ini, tapi karena Hinata ikut terpaksa deh aku juga ikut "ne ne Naruto-kun lihat sungainya indah ya" Hinata yang duduk disampingku memanggilku yang hampir tertidur sambil menunjukkan sungai yang jernih yang terlihat dari kaca bus, tapi aku tidak menjawab dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali "moo Naruto-kun jangan tidur" Kata Hinata kepadaku sambil mencubit perutku "auw sakit Hinata, iya iya sungainya indah" jawabku dengan tidak semangat "Naruto-kun harus semangat dong kita kan lagi karyawisata"sambung Hinata dengan wajah yang cemberut dan harus kuakui itu sangat imut. Kami memang sedang karyawisata tepatnya sekolahku yang sedang mengadakan karyawisata ke daerah pegunungan yang harus kuakui cukup indah dengan bukit yang berbaris dan sungai yang indah, tapi disini belum ada listrik dan itulah yang paling tidak aku suka, awalnya aku tidak mau ikutan tapi Hinata memaksaku untuk ikut dab terpaksa aku jadi ikut. Hinata adalah temanku sejak kecil mungkin bisa dibilang calon istriku karena kami sudah berjanji akan menikah saat sudah dewasa nanti, janji itu dibuat saat kami berumur 10thn tapi sampai sekarang umur kami sudah 17thn kami Masih belum pacaran juga walau kelakuan kami sudah melebihi orang yang pacaran sih, lucu kan tapi seperti itulah keadaan kami sekarang. Hinata terus menatapku dengan tatapannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang cemberut tapi itu malah sangat jadi sangat imut menurut ku dan terlintas lah ide untuk menjahili nya "iya sayang aku semangat kok hanya saja aku lagi ngantuk jadi boleh kan aku tidur di pangkuanmu"kataku dengan suara menggoda sambil mulai menidurkan kepalaku di pahanya "b-b-baka" katanya dengan wajah yang merona tapi tidak mencoba untuk menolak dan malah mulai mengelus kepalaku. Ya seperti itulah dia. Akupun mulai tidur dan menunggu busnya berhenti dan kelihatannya Hinata juga tertidur.

Dan saat sore hari bus kamipun berhenti dan akupun masih tertidur dengan nyaman dipangkuan Hinata dan kelihatannya Hinata juga masih tidur "baiklah kita sudah sampai semua keluar dan berbaris untuk absen dan pembagian kamar" suara seorang guru yang menginstruksikan kami untuk keluar tapi terdengar samar ditelingaku dan aku malah melanjutkan tidurku, tanpa sadar semua murid sudah keluar dan hanya kami yang tersisa setelah beberapa menit seorang guru masuk dan menanggil aku dan Hinata "Naruto, Hinata bangun kita sudah sampai"ucap seorang guru mencoba membangunkan aku dan Hinata "ughh ada apa bu apa kita sudah sampai?"tanya Hinata setengah sadar "kita sudah sampai dari tadi Hinata" Jawab guru itu "loh kemana semua orang!" tanya Hinata dengan terkejut saat benar-benar bangun dan melihat bus yang sudah kosong "kita memang sudah sampai dari tadi dan yang lain sudah selesai pembagian kamarnya hanya tinggal kalian berdua yang belum" lanjut guru itu "auw sakit Hinata, kenapa sih?" keluhku saat tiba tiba Hinata mencubit perutku "salah sendiri, Naruto-kun dari tadi gak tidur kan" tuduh Hinata "aku tidur kok, tapi Cuma tubuhku saja hehe"jawabku sambil tertawa, sebenarnya dari tadi aku memang tidak tidak dan saat guru tadi datang aku hanya berpura-pura saja dan sedikit tertawa saat Hinata terkejut tadi mungkin karena itu Hinata tau "moo Naruto-kun no baka "kata Hinata dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar imut menurutku "sudah kalian berdua jangan bermesraan terus cepat keluar dan bawa barang kalian"kata guru tadi sambil menyuruh kami untuk keluar "baik bu" jawab kami kompak

Saat sampai di penginapan kami berdua pun masuk bersama ibu guru yang tadi dan kami mengikutinya dari belakang "ano, bu kamar saya yang mana ya" tanya Hinata "dilantai 2 kamar ke 4"jawab guru itu "klo kamar saya bu"kli ini aku yang bertanya, kuharap kamarku tidak jauh dari kamar Hinata "dilantai 2" Jawab itu itu setengah setengah "yes satu lantai dengan Hinata, kamar keberapa ya bu? Tanyaku "kamar ke 4" lanjut ibu itu "yes, eh tunggu bukanya itu kamar Hinata ya bu"tanyaku setelah sadar "iya bu bukanya itu kamar saya"tambah Hinata "memang iya, karena kalian berdua terlambat dan tidak ada kamar yang tersisa jadi kali berdua harus sekamar, dan saya percaya padamu Naruto jadi jangan macam macam" Jelas ibu itu "baik bu"jawabku "tapi bu"kata Hinata "tidak ada tapi tapi, lagian ini salah kamu karena ketiduran, sudah cepat beres beres setelah itu kita akan berbaris diluar untuk memulai kegiatan malam kita!" "baik bu"Jawab Hinata dengan lesu. Setelah itu guru tadi pun pergi "ini salah kamu Naruto-kun"keluh Hinata kepadaku "sudahlah Hinata lagian kita dulu juga sering tidur bareng kan, apa bedanya" Kataku "dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda! Moo Naruto-kun no baka" setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung masuk. Saat aku ingin masuk *blam* pintu langsung dibanting "jangan masuk aku mau ganti" bentak Hinata "aw aw aw Hinata hidungku berdarah"bohong ku, Hinata pun langsung keluar dengan kancing baju yang sudah terbuka beberapa memperlihatkan brapa dan belahan dadanya, sial hidungku benar benar berdarah sekarang dah kepala mulai pusing"maaf maaf Naruto-kun aku gak sengaja"katanya dan langsung melihat hidungku " Ah benar-benar berdarah maaf maaf"karena jaraknya sangat dekat belahan dadanya jadi terlihat lebih jelas dan kepalaku jadi tambah pusing "tidak Hinata aku tidak apa apa kok"setelah mengatakan itu akupun pingsan.

Lembut, itulah yang pertama aku rasakan, apa ini rasanya seperti bibir apa Hinata mencium ku? Kucoba untuk menggerakkan lidahku "emgh,, ah" Setelah suara itu ciuman kamipun terlepas "Naruto-kun,, "suara Hinata seperti akan marah, hah sepertinya aku akan dipukul kali ini " Akhirnya kamu sadar juga, gak ada yang sakit kan?" Tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku, ah sial dia belum membenarkan pakaian nya "memang aku kenapa Hinata" Tanyaku "kamu tadi pingsan baka! " "Terus kamu tadi ngapain menciumku?" Tanyaku lagi "ngasih nafas buatan" Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah 'nafas buatan apanya? Dia hanya menempel bibirnya saja' kataku dalam hati "sudah ayo siap siap kita sudah terlambat " Kataku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan "apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya dng wajah khawatir "kurasa aku akan pingsan lagi jika kamu tidak membenarkan pakaianmu" Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan saat ingin memukulku "tenang kita sudah terlambat jadi kamu cepat ganti dan aku akan sembunyi di bawah selimut" Kataku dan langsung sembunyi dibawah selimut "BAKAAA!" Teriak Hinata, setelah itu dia pun mengganti pakaiannya setelah selasai baru aku yang ganti dan kamipun turun untuk mengikuti kegiatan.

"Kalian terlambat lagi!" Kata guru yang tadi bersama kami saat kami baru tiba "maaf Bu" Kata Hinata "iya bu maaf, tadi saya ketiduran dan tiba-tiba Hinata mencium saya dan dia tiba-tiba marah" Sambung ku membuat wajah Hinata merah lagi "tidak bu itu tidak benar itu tadi cuman, cuman,,,, " Bantah Hinata tapi tidak bisa bicara lagi "sudahlah kalian berdua, karena kalian terlambat kalian harus bantu menyiapkan acara, Hinata kamu bantu panitia menyiapkan makanan, Naruto kamu bantu pak uriko ,pengurus penginapan untuk mencari kayu untuk api unggun nanti! Cepat!" Perintah guru itu

"Baik bu" Jawab kami dan Hinata pergi untuk membantu panitia dan aku menjumpai pengurus penginapan untuk mencari kayu dihutan dekat penginapan.

Saat ini aku sedang dihutan dekat penginapan untuk mencari kayu bakar bersama pengurus tadi dan beberapa teman sekolahku "baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup ayo kita kembali hari juga mulai gelap" Kata pak uriko "baik pak" Jawab kami *guk guk* suara anjing pak uriko yang dari tadi ikut dengan kami, memang ada yang aneh dengan anjing ini dari tadi dia keliatan kesakitan dan tidak bisa diam "pak apa anjing ini tidak apa apa kelihatannya dia tidak sehat" Tanya salah satu temanku "sepertinya begitu dari tadi pagi dia sudah seperti itu" Jawab pak uriko "apa dia tidak salah makan pak?" Tanyaku "sepertinya tidak, tapi tadi pagi dia digigit oleh

Kelabang yg agak aneh" Jawab pak uriko "aneh seperti apa pak?" Tanyaku lagi "klabang itu terlihat seperti sudah mati dan bergerak tidak beraturan warnanya juga sudah pucat" Jawab pak uriko, setelah menjawab ia pun mengelus kepala anjingnya, tapi saat ingin dielus anjing itu menggigit pak uriko dan pak uriko pun langsung menarik tangannya, gigitan itu meninggalkan bekas walau tidak parah tapi tetap saja berdarah "bapak tidak apa apa?" Tanya temanku khawatir "tidak apa apa, sudah ayo kita kembali hari sudah mulai gelap" Kata pak uriko "baik pak" Jawab kami, dan kamipun kembali ke penginapan.

Sesampai di penginapan sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul dan kamipun memberikan kayu yang kami cari untuk disusun membuat api unggun nanti. Terlihat Hinata berlari kepadaku membawa sesuatu "Naruto-kun coba tebak apa yang kubawa" Tanyanya "emm minuman!, soalnya aku haus pasti kamu bawa minuman" Jawabku "salah, aku tidak bawa minum tapi kalau kamu mau nanti aku bikinkan" Tawarnya "jadi kamu bawa apa?" Tanya "kue! " Katanya sambil menunjukkan beberapa keping kue kering "wah keliatan enak, kamu yang buat?" Tanyaku "yap! Tadi mereka bertanya apa yang cocok dan aku mengusulkan kue kering dan mereka semua setuju jadi kami membuat kue kering, coba deh" Hinata pun menawarkan ku kue yang dia bawa "hem ini enak" Kataku dan Hinata terlihat bahagia mendengarnya "baiklah aku mau membersihkan diri dulu ya" "Baiklah aku tunggu dibawah ya" Jawab Hinata. Setelah itu akupun bersiap setelah siap akupun turun karena acaranya mau dimulai, semua terlihat gembira tapi pada pertengahan acara Hinata terlihat tidak sehat dan aku meminta izin kepada guru untuk tidur duluan karena Hinata tidak enak badan dan diizinkan dan kami berdua pun pergi ke kamar. Sesampainya didepan kamar Hinata bilang "Naruto-kun kembali saja aku tidak apa apa kok sendiri" "Tidak aku akan menemani kamu" Jawabku "tapi, " Sudah klo kamu tidak mau tidur seranjang aku akan tidur dibawah saja" Kataku Dan kamipun masuk, setelah masuk aku mencari futon (tempat tidur gulung) untuk tidur tapi karena tidak ada Hinata pun mengijinkan aku untuk tidur bersama dan kamipun tidur bersama, walaupun agak canggung tapi kamipun akhirnya tertidur.

*brak* tar* tiens* aa Aaaaa Aaaaa*

Suara apa itu kenapa berisik sekali, akupun terbangun karena banyak suara berisik diluar, kulihat Hinata masih tertidur disampingku karena tidak tega untuk membangunkannya akupun memeriksa suara itu sendiri, aku mulai melangkah keluar *tar* aaaaakh* saat aku ingin membuka pintu aku mendengar suara teriakan orang lagi dan suara kaca pecah*kreead* terdengar suara dari pintu yang kubuka, aku hanya membuka sedikitpun pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat salah satu temanku yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah menghilang tepat berada didepan pintu kamarku *aaarr*dan saat kulihat ke sisi pintu sebelah kanan terlihat pak urologi yg sudah bersifat darah di mulutnya berjalan kearahku dengan terpincang-pincang dan saat ingin kupanggil tiba-tiba ia berlari kearahku, karena tingkahnya aneh akupun langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu dengan tergesa-gesa *aaarrr arah hawk hari* suaranya juga aneh.

Akupun langsung ke tempat Hinata untuk membangunkannya singkat cerita setelah kejelasan apa yang kulihat Hinata pun terlihat ketakutan dan setelah cukup lama aku tenangkan Hinata pun mulai tenang. "ok sekarang kita harus keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi " "tapi aku takut Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kita diserahkan oleh pak uriko?" sudah tenang saja sepertinya pak uriko sudah pergi dan untuk jaga jaga kita akan bawa senjata" "tapi senjata apa?" saat Hinata mengatakan itu akupun mengingat bahwa ada tongkat baseball didalam lemari saat aku mencari futon kemarin "tenang ada tongkat baseball didalam lemari dan untuk kamu ada tongkat sapu juga, kamu bisa menggunakannya kan?" "kurasa aku bisa soalnya di dalam latihan ada juga cara menggunakan tongkat" "bagus kalau begitu kita keluar sekarang" "baiklah"

Akhirnya kamipun keluar dengan membawa tongkat baseball dan gagang sapu yang sudah dipatahkan, saat keluar Hinata langsung gemetar melihat mayat teman kami yang masih ada di depan pintu kamar, hanya saja sekarang tidak hanya tanyanya saja tapi kepalanya juga sudah hilang terpisah dari tubuhnya, akupun mencoba menenangkan Hinata lagi, kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan saat ingin keluar kami melihat banyak tubuh teman kami yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi tapi kami hanya melihat beberapa saja, saat sampai dilapangan terlihat lapangan yang sudah berantakan namun anehnya tidak ada satupun mayat disini

"Naruto-kun kenapa disini tidak ada mayat seperti didalam tadi?" "entahlah Hinata, mungkin saja sebagian teman dan guru ada yg selamat" "semoga saja ya Naruto-kun" dan saat Hinata selesai mengatakan itu tiba-tiba dari arah belakang penginapan terlihat satu orang yang berlari sambil meminta tolong, dari caranya berlari kelihatannya dia masih normal, namun tidak lama ada segerombolan teman teman kami yang sudah berlari dengan gerakan yang aneh mengejar satu orang tadi dan saat sudah dekat orang itu pun ditangkap terus dikerumuni oleh gerombolan tadi sampai suara minta tolong darinya menghilang,

Setelah itu salah satu dari mereka melihat kearahku dan Hinata tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai berlari mengejar kami, karena terkejut melihat adegan barusan kamipun tidak menyadari bahwa mereka mulai mengejar kami dan saat jarak mereka sudah kurasa dari 20m kamipun tersadar dan mulai berlari ke arah hutan untuk menuju ke desa, melewati semakin semakin membuat pakaian kami menjadi berantakan hingga saat desa sudah terlihat, dan terlihat juga keadaan desa yang sudah kacau, Hinata kelihatannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari hingga akhirnya aku melihat sebuah mobil jeep yang menabrak pohon namun tidak rusak parah dan pintunya terbuka, akhinya kami masuk untuk beristirahat sejenak

FLASHBACK OFF&NORMAL POV

"Jadi menurutku awal permasalahan nya adalah anjingnya Pak uriko yang sudah terinfeksi parasit Artocarpus" Ucap Naruto setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya "jadi sekarang bagaimana Naruto-kun"tanya Hinata kepada Naruto "sekarang kita akan ke kota kebetulan kunci mobil ini masih ada" Jawab Naruto "baiklah Naruto-kun tapi emang kamu bisa nyetir?"tanya Hinata "kamu tenang aja Hinata-chan walau gak mahir tapi aku bisa kok"Jawab Naruto "baiklah ayo kita pergi ke kota sekarang sebelum mereka menghalangi kita"pintah Hinata "Baiklah Hime"

TBC

Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus soalnya masih newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai sekalian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ll: kacau

Terlihat sebuah mobil Jeep yang melaju di jalanan dengan diampit oleh sawa yang sunyi "Naruto-kun apa masih jauh" Tanya Hinata "entahlah Hinata waktu kita kesini kan aku tidur, emang kamu gak tau?" "Mood aku kan juga tidur gara-gara kamu" Jawab Hinata dengan menggembungkan pipinya

Merekapun terus melakukan berharap cepat sampai ke kota terdekat "gawat Naruto-kun!" Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak dan Naruto pun langsung berhenti "ada apa Hinata, apa kamu melihat salah satu dari mereka?" "Tidak, bukan itu, lihat kita hampir kehabisan bahan bakar" kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan kearah pengukuran bahan bakar di dekat speedometer.

"Ahh,, kukira ada apa sampai kamu menjerit begitu " "Naruto-kun ini gawat bagaimana kalau kita belum mencapai kota terdekat dan bahan bakarnya habis?" "tenang Hinata lihat kebelakang" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan jok belakang mobil dan terlihat beberapa degen bahan bakar "kenapa bisa ada banyak disitu "ntahlah mungkin karena desa jauh dari kota jadi pemilik mobil ini menyediakan untuk stok" hem masuk akal sih, yasudah cepat isi daripada nanti habis tiba-tiba kamu bisa repot" "haik haik Hime-sama" dan wajah Hinata puemerah "moo Naruto-kun no baka"

Naruto pun mengisi bahan bakar mobil yang mereka naiki hingga full dan tersisa 1 degen bahan bakar lagi. Saat selesai mengisi Naruto melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh didepan mobil mereka Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri diikuti oleh Hinata "maaf ada apa ya tuan?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan "begini nakal kami kehabisan bahan bakar " kata pemilik mobil tersebut didalam terlihat beberapa orang yang berpakaian kacau "oh kebetulan saya punya 1stok bahan bakar" Naruto pun pergi sebentar untuk mengambil bahan bakar ya tinggal satu tadi dan kembali

"ini tuan silakan digunakan" "Terima kasih nakal, kalian mau kemana sekarang di kota keadaan sedang kacau sebaiknya kamu jangan kearah sana nak" kata pemilik mobil tersebut kepada Naruto "kacau seperti apa maksud bapak?" Tanya Naruto

"dari kemarin banyak orang aneh yang melakukan pembunuhan di kota, mereka berjalan seperti orang mati dan membunuh dengan menggigit warga hingga tewas, tapi tadi pagi mereka yg sudah tewas tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggila, kami mau meninggalkan kota untuk sementara sampai keadaan aman, sebaiknya kamu juga jangan kekota nakal bahaya"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan bapak itu Hinata pun mulai menangis "Naruto-kun bagaimana dengan Tou-san kaa-san dan kusina-bachan serta Minato ji-san Naruto-kun mereka selamat kan iya kan?" Hinata berkata sambil menangis "tenang Nona masih ada kemungkinan orang tua nona selamat soalnya ada beberapa warga selamat yang diungsikan di tempat aman namun sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa mengungsi disana lagi karena mereka takut jika ada yg terinfeksi"

"sudahlah Hinata tenang kamu dengar kan apa kata bapak ini mereka pasti selamat sekarang kita hanya perlu bertahan sampai semuanya menjadi aman" ucap Naruto untuk menenangkan Hinata sambil mengusap pundaknya "maaf paman Kota terdekat dari sini masih jauh tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada paman itu "kira kira sekitar 30km lagi dari sini, apa kalo benar-benar akan tetap kesana?" tanya paman itu

"begitulah paman Hinata tidak akan tenang jika belum mengetahui orang tua kami selamat atau tidak jadi kami harus memastikannya sendiri " "ya jika itu keputusan mu hati hatilah nak semoga kamu selalu diberkati dan selamat" ucap paman itu "Terima kasih paman" jawab Naruto "tapi, kamu harus waspada ya soalnya saat paman tadi lewat kota itu rl terlihat sunyi, kamu bisa menggunakan senjata?" tanya paman itu kepada Naruto setelah memperingati nya "bisa sih tapi tidak mahir"jawab Naruto "kalau begitu Terima ini" Kata paman itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah pistol jenis m-7 serta 2 slot amunisi "tapi paman?" ''tak apa paman masih punya yang lain gunakanlah untuk melindungi pacarmu itu, jika kamu tidak mahir tembak saja dari yang paling dekat saja, ingat dideket pegangan ada safety, pistol ini tidak akan bisa menembak jika kamu tidak menekankan safety nya keatas ingat ya!" "iya paman Terima kasih ya paman" "iya paman juga Terima kasih, dan sekali lagi hati hatilah nak jangan ragu untuk menembak karena mereka bukan lagi manusia" "baiklah paman paman juga hati hati ya jaa"

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kota terdekat *kruk* terdengar suara dari perut Naruto "hehe Hinata kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan "lapar sih tapi kita kan tidak bawa makanan"jawab Hinata "yosh kalau gitu kita harus cepat sampai ke kota untuk mencari makanan" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapture 3: observasi kota (part 1)

Maaf karena up Cuma beberapa ratus word tapi mohon dimaklumi soalnya masih newbie

Di sebuah kota tepatnya di sebuah mobil Jeep yang terparkir di pinggir jalan terdapat 2orang remaja, dia adalah Hinata dan Naruto "Hinata bangun, coba lihat ini" Ucap Naruto membangunkan Hinata yang tertidur

"ugh,,,Apa kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun? " lenguh Hinata yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya "hey coba lihat keluar, tapi jangan terkejut ya" "Ada apa Naruto-kun,,,, i i itu m mereka Naruto-kun".

"Tenang Hinata kelihatannya mereka tidak menyadari kita, yang lebih penting liat disebelah sana ada minimarket" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah minimarket yang memiliki dinding kaca "iya benar tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yg jaga deh?" "benar Hinata sepertinya mereka belum buka atau mungkin tidak bukan lagi karena semua warga yang selamat sudah diungsikan jadi tidak ada yg menjaga, ini keberuntungan kita Hinata kita bisa mengambil makanan tanpa harus bayar sepuasnya" ucap Naruto dengan sering seperti serigala menemukan domba "ta tapi itu kan namanya mencuri Naruto-kun" "Hinata dalam kasus seperti sekarang ini namanya bukan mencuri" "kalau bukan mencuri lalu apa dong" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung "ini namanya mencoba bertahan hidup" jawab Naruto dengan percaya diri "umm,, seperti itu ya" ucap Hinata dengan polos

"tapi Naruto-kun masalahnya adalah bagaimana kita bisa kesana sedangkan banyak zombie yang berkeliaran sebanyak itu" tanya Hinata "belum lagi pintunya kelihatannya terkunci?"sambung Hinata "itu mudah Hinata" Jawab Naruto dengan percaya diri'lagi' "bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata lagi "seperti INI!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung menjalankannya kearah minimarket itu "kau mau apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata panik, zombie zombie yang berkeliaran di sekitar satupun mulai memperhatikan dan mendekati mereka "tenang saja Hinata kau akan tau nanti!"dan Naruto pun langsung menabrak pintu minimarket itu dengan mobilnya *tar* suara pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring

Mobil itu sudah masuk setengah bagian depan di dalam minimarket itu "lihat kan kita berhasil masuk dengan aman" jawab Naruto dengan nada bangga "tapi bagaimana dengan zombienya" Tanya Hinata khawatir "tenang pintunya tertutup setengah bagian mobil" dan benar semua zombie itu hanya menabrak kaca tanpa bisa masuk "ya mungkin untuk sementara, karena sepertinya kacanya tidak akan bertahan selamanya" sambung Naruto "nah mari kita berbelanja!" ucap Naruto dengan riang

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan mulai berbelanja "nah Hinata kita berpencar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita, ambil sesukamu aku yang teraktir" "iyalah~~" mereka pun mulai berbelanja keperluannya masing-masing mereka mengambil makanan minum dll peralatan mandi (Hinata) dan lain sebagainya, mereka menggunakan keranjang saat keranjang penuh mereka memasukannya kedalam mobil hingga mobil penuh

Saat hampir selesai Hinata melihat sebuah pintu karena penasaran dia pun membukanya *cklek* suara handle pintu saat dibuka setelah dibuka betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat zombie yang memakan mayat manusia yang sudah bolong perutnya "Aaaaaaa" Hinata pun menjerit karena terkejut.

Dilain sisi Naruto yang sedang memakan apel yang diambil di rak buah terkejut mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung lari kearah Hinata "ada apa Hinata?"tanya Naruto saat baru sampai di tempat Hinata dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Hinata yang sudah terduduk sambil mencoba untuk mundur sedangkan didepannya sudah ada zombie yang mencoba untuk menangkapnya "jangan jangan kumohon jangan"suara Hinata terdengar ketakutan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu reflek mengambil pistol miliknya dia mencoba untuk menembak zombie itu namun terlihat kesulitan, zombie itu terus mendekat kearah Hinata dan saat zombie itu ingin menerjang Hinata *dor* terdengar suara tembakan yang tepat mengenai kepala zombie itu, tembakan itu berasal dari Naruto yang telah berhasil menggunakan pistolnya "kamu tidak papa kan Hinata?"tanya Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkan nya "hii,, hik Naruto-kun aku takut" "tenanglah Hinata aku ada disini, aku akan terus menjagamu jadi tenang ya Hinata tenang" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk memenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus pundak nya

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata pun mulai tenang "sudah tenang"tanya Naruto dengan suara yang lembut "Hu um" angguk Hinata "sudah mari kita pergi berbelanja nya sepertinya sudah cukup" setelah itu mereka pun mulai berjalan kearah mobil *trak* suara kaca yang mulai retak sudah terdengar "cepat Hinata sepertinya kacanya tidak akan bertahan lama" mereka pun berlari dan sampai dimobil setelah mereka masuk Naruto pun menghidupkan mesin mobil nya dan mulai mundur sebelum mobil keluar kaca sudah pecah dan semua zaman yang ada diluar langsung masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi minimarket itu "huh,,, untung kita sudah keluar kalau tidak pasti akan sangat bahaya"ucap Naruto dengan rasa lega mereka pun langsung pergi menuju kota selanjutnya

"Hinata sepertinya sudah aman bisa tolong ambilkan roti dikursi belakang aku sangat lapar Hinata" pintar Naruto "baiklah Naruto-kun aku juga lapar nih" Hinata pun mengambil beberapa makanan di kursi belakang dan memakannya sendiri "Hinata berikan bagian ku aku sudah lapar sekali"pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas "tii~dak" ucap Hinata menggoda Naruto "kenapa? Lagian itu kan aku yang ngambil tadi, cepatlah Hinata aku lapar" "tidak boleh Naruto-kun sedang nyetir jadi tidak boleh" kalau begitu aku berhenti dulu" jangan nanti kita ditangkap bagaimana" "jadi bagaimana aku sudah benar benar lapar nih" "begini saja biar kamu bisa makan terus tetap nyetir 'aaaa'" ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan sepotong roti kearah mulut Naruto, Naruto pun menerimanya dengan senang hati "dasar bilang saja kamu inginkan menyuapi ku" goda Naruto "t tidak kok" ucapan Hinata dengan malu malu

Setelah puas dengan makannya Naruto pun memberikan Hinata sebuah pistol yang sama dengan miliknya "Hinata pegang ini, kamu bisa menggunakannya kan" Tanya Naruto "bisa sih tapi ini kan milik Naruto-kun kenapa diberikan kepadaku?" tanya Hinata bingung "tidak Hinata ini bukan milikku yang diberikan paman itu, ini tadi aku temukan di meja kasih di minimarket tapi karena jenisnya sama jadi aku ambil" "oo dasar pencuri" goda Hinata "ini bukan mencuri Hinata ini Cuma mencoba bertahan hidup" Kata Naruto sama seperti sebelumnya "iya iya " ucap Hinata "Hinata gunakan itu untuk menjaga diri kalau ada zombie tembak saja jangan ragu mereka bukan manusia lagi" "baiklah Naruto-kun aku tidak akan ragu" ucap Hinata yakin "tapi" Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi serius saat mengatakan itu "tapi apa Naruto-kun" Tanya Hinata tidak kalah serius "tapi jangan gunakan itu untuk menembak ku, kalau ingin menembak ku gunakan saja kata kata yang manis ok"ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menggoda "moo dasar Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil memukul bahu Naruto m

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan candaan sepanjang jalan


End file.
